


Program or Bug

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Longing, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian wonders if he's supposed to feel lonely this much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Program or Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Includes two characters who feel incomplete when they're not in a relationship, and while they bond over this, they're not meant to reflect all people.

Dorian lies on the table as Rudy adjusts a wire in his open chest.

“I’ve noticed that I feel… lonely. Quite frequently. I’m not sure if it’s a bug or just part of my programming.”

“Tell me about it,” Rudy says with a sympathetic smile, still working.

“So you feel it too? The sense of… incompleteness.”

“I’ve always liked the word ‘longing.’ Sounds romantic.”

Dorian pauses. “Would you ever consider….”

Rudy looks up, frowns. He says, reluctantly, “I think you might need to find someone who isn’t so… familiar with your inner workings.”

“You see how my machinery works so you couldn’t ever see me as human.” Dorian’s voice is calm even as his voice tightens.

“No. More like… doctors shouldn’t be with their own patients.” Rudy smiles, places a hand on Dorian’s shoulder. “Objectively, you’re quite a catch.”

Dorian smiles back, disappointed but accepting.

“You’ll find someone,” Rudy says, going back to work on the circuitry.

“So will you.”

Rudy pretends that he believes Dorian and continues to work.


End file.
